


Tobio's Dirty Xmas

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Car Sex, Choking, Christmas Smut, Collars, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, High School, Humiliation, Ice Play, Impact Play, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Power Play, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Underage Sex, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping, breathe play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Multiple one shots of Tobio and players from Sejoh
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Kageyama Tobio/Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaoimatsukagehanakunkin, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Iseei/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918498
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think :)

Hanakage: Ch. 2

Oikage: Ch. 4

Iwakage: Ch. 5

Kinkage: Ch. 10

Kunkage: Ch. 11

Matsukage: Ch. 15

Hanakageoi: Ch. 19

Hanakagematsu: Ch. 16

Hanakageiwa: Ch. 20

Hanakagekin: Ch. 17

Hanakagekun: Ch. 21

Matsukageoi: Ch. 25

Matsukageiwa: Ch. 26

Matsukagekin: Ch. 24

Matsukagekun: Ch. 22

Iwaoikage: Ch. 1

Kinkagekun: Ch. 13

Iwakagekun: Ch. 7

Oikagekin: Ch. 8

Iwaoikagekinkun: Ch. 6

Hanakagematsuoi: Ch.18

Hanamatsukageiwa: Ch. 3

Hanakagematsuiwaoi: Ch. 14

Hanakagematsukinkun: Ch. 9

Iwaoimatsukagehanakinkun: Ch. 27

*Special*

Kageyama's Birthday: Ch. 23

Iwaoikage: Ch. 12


	2. Iwaoikage: Naughty Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime are doms and their sub is Tobio. Tobio have been a good boy all week and since it's almost Christmas time, the doms decides to let Tobio pick what he wants to do for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome. 
> 
> Also this is going to be in Tobio's POV :)

My masters are down stairs waiting for me to come back down. You see since I've been a good boy, they have decided to let me pick out what we'll use tonight in our session. I'm excited as I finish up in the playroom. I decided to just wear Daddy's volleyball hoodie and thigh socks that Master have picked out couple days earlier. I gather up the toys and hurry down to my masters. I make it half down down stairs and see that they have the lights off and all the Christmas lights on. I make it the rest of the way down the stairs and see Master coming out of the kitchen with a bowl and Daddy is pulling on his fingerless gloves, which are my favorite. I see that master has his on as well as he put his hands on his hips. 

"Are you gonna stand there all day or y'all gonna come over here," Master teases. 

"Stop teasing him Shittykawa," Daddy says as he pops down onto my big chair. 

Master sticks his tongue out and grabs the items out of my arms and put them on one side of Daddy. Daddy grabs my wrist and pulls me and I land in between his legs. I look to his side and see a bowl of ice and a candle and lighter. 

"You honestly didn't think we knew you wanted to try this," Daddy says. 

I shiver at his tone and let them move me in whatever position they want. I end up with his back against Daddy and Master is between my legs. Master runs his hands up and down my thighs as Daddy runs his hands up and down my stomach and chest. When Daddy starts messing with my nipples, I throw my head back against Daddy's chest and moans in pleasure. 

"Well, shall we begin?" Master asks. 

I nod my head and Daddy removes the hoodie I have on. He throws the hoodie into the floor as Master grabs the bowl and pop a piece of ice into his mouth. I shivers as Daddy rests his hands on my waist and Master leans over me. He starts off my running the ice, in his mouth, from chest to my stomach. I moan and lean into the touch and grips Daddy's wrists. Master moves the ice back up and starts rubbing it around my nipple a couple of times before leaning back and eating the ice. He grabs another one and brings it to my other nipple. 

"My my prince, you're getting all excited just from a piece of ice," Master teases. 

"I'm sure there's more to why he's already excited," Daddy says as he runs his leather glove hands up and down my sides and stomach. 

"Mm, you're right," Master says coping what Daddy is doing. 

I let out a high pitch moan and lean into their touches. 

"Naught naughty prince aren't ya, so I think we should add some heat now," Master says grabbing the candle and lighter. 

"Color prince," Daddy whispers in my ear. 

"Green," I say. 

Daddy's hands goes back to my waist as I watch Master light the candle. He tilts the candle once the candle starts melting. I arch my back when the wax lands on me. I moan loudly in Daddy's ear so he shoves his fingers into my mouth as Master blows out the candle. I suck on Daddy's fingers as Master sets the candle in the blow in the floor. 

"Now let see what we have over here," Master says. 

Daddy removes his fingers which causes me to let out a needy whine. 

"I'll shove them back in soon, I promise," Daddy says. 

He reaches to the pile and pulls out a blindfold as Master pulls out the rope. 

"Someone's kinky tonight," Master whispers in my ear. 

He licks the shell before biting down the side of my neck before pulling away. He smirks just before my vison goes black. I feel Daddy making sure it's not to tight before he remove his hand. Master takes my wrist and tie them in front of me with the rope. One if them wraps their hand around might neck and lightly choke me. They know all my kinks and they especially know what choking is my biggest kink. I moan and I hear them chuckle before the hand leaves my neck. 

"Want your collar and leash?" Daddy asks. 

"Yes pl-please," I say. 

Master chuckles and I hear movement before I feel my collar going around my neck. Master makes sure it's not tight on me before pulling away. Meanwhile, I feel Daddy moving behind me, getting or doing something for this session. In the next instant I hear the vibrations from the vibrator that I picked out. 

"Here Trashykawa," Daddy says. 

"Mean Iwa-chan," Master says. 

There more movement before Daddy shoves his fingers back into my mouth and Master removes my panties. Master places the vibrator against my member and I bite down on Daddy's fingers. I hear him hiss but he doesn't remove his fingers but thrust them in and out of my mouth. His other hand plays with my left nipple as Master begins to thrust his fingers in and out of me. I moan around Daddy's fingers as they pick up their pace. With all the sensations I come hard all over my stomach. My masters stop their assaults and removes the blindfold and rope. Master unplugs the vibrator as I catch my breath against Daddy. 

"You're good prince?" Master asks rubbing his hands up and down my legs. 

Daddy rubs his hands up and down my sides as I nod my head. They get me dress and Master takes everything out of the living room as Daddy puts me in a more comfortable position as I instantly falls asleep against his chest. 

"Night Tobs," Hajime whispers. 

"Night Hajime," I whisper. 

"Night night Tobio-chan," Tooru says laying on my other side. 

"Night Tooru," I say falling asleep in their arms. 


	3. Hanakage: Spoiled Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro and Tobio are dating, and Takahiro finds any way to spoil Tobio when he can. So Tobio thinks that since it's Christmas time, he wants to say thanks to Takahiro in his own special way. So with the help of Akira and Yuutarou, he has the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome :)

Tobio knows he's spoil but that just how his and Takahiro's relationship is. No one on their team cares since they know how much they love each other. So that's why Akira and Yuutarou finds themselves at the store with Tobio looking for the perfect outfit for Tobio for him to surprise Takahiro with. After a couple of hours of searching, They buys Tobio a short Santa dress, a Santa hat, fishnets that goes up to his thighs, and ankle high heels boots. Once they finish checking out they take Tobio home. Tobio knows Takahiro won't be home for another hour so he makes sure he is clean before he goes to the bags that are sitting on the bed. Tobio quickly gets change and sits on the couch till he hears the front door opening and closing. 

"I'm home," Takahiro says looking down at his phone. 

He looks up when he hears clicking sound coming up to him. He looks up and see Tobio in his costume. Takahiro puts his phone down on the table by him and walks up his boyfriend. 

"Wow angel, don't you look beautiful," Takahiro says. 

"I hope you like it Taka, cause I've been a naughty boy and ready to be punished," Tobio says biting his finger. 

Takahiro hums before turning Tobio and bending over the back of the couch. 

"I can tell, walking around here in this short dress showing off your body, you're just a fucking slut, aren't ya?" Takahiro says groping Tobio's ass. 

"Only for you," Tobio says looking at Takahiro over his shoulder. 

Takahiro let out a growl before yanking Tobio up and drags him to his room. He yanks Tobio into his room before pushing Tobio against the door as he pins Tobio's hands above his head. 

"I think you should be on yours knees like you should be whore," Takahiro says. 

Tobio whimpers and grinds against Takahiro's leg. Takahiro smirks before pushing his leg more in between Tobio. 

"My my my, looks like I've got a naughty boy on my hands tonight," Takahiro whispers into Tobio's ear. 

He bites Tobio's ear as Tobio let out a moans and leans his head back. Takahiro takes that chance to attack Tobio's neck and leaves hickies down his neck. Takahiro feels Tobio's hand on his dick rubbing it. 

"Now get on your knees and pleasure me," Takahiro growls out. 

Tobio complies quickly and gets on his knees and goes to undo his boyfriend's pants. But Takahiro stops him and does it for him. Tobio grips Takahiro's member and pumps it. 

"Taka you're so big, I love it so much," Tobio says kissing the head. 

"Fuck Tob," Takahiro says resting one hand on hand on the door and the other in his hair. 

Tobio licks the head before taking the head into his mouth and pulls back and take more into his mouth. He looks up at Takahiro as he kisses the head once again. He pulls back and looks up at Takahiro as he continues to pump Takahiro. 

"Please fuck my mouth Taka," Tobio begs. 

"If you really want to," Takahiro says with a smirk. 

He keeps a good grip of Tobio's hair before he slowly fuck into Tobio's warm wet cavern. He groans and picks up his pace once he hears Tobio moaning around him. 

"So good bitch," Takahiro says through clench teeth. 

When Takahiro pulls back, he looks down at Tobio and see drool running down his chin and his eyes dilated. 

"Wanna be fuck right here in the floor?" Takahiro asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Takahiro leans down and manhandles Tobio till he's face down on the ground and his ass in the air. Takahiro moves the dress up till Tobio's ass is exposed. 

"Wow, you even wore panties for me," Takahiro says running a finger down the fabric before pulling back and letting it snap against Tobio. 

"I thought you would like this, I mean, I'm doing all of this to say thank you," Tobio admits. 

"For what?" Takahiro says pulling down that e panties and removing them. 

"For spoiling me and loving me, but please fuck me now and hard," Tobio begs. 

Takahiro leans over his back and hides his face in the crook of Tobio's neck as he shoves himself deep inside of Tobio. Tobio screams and pleasure and moves his head to the side. Takahiro starts out slow but that doesn't last long and begins ramming in and out of the boy below him.

"So fucking tight, like you were made just for me," Takahiro whispers in his ear. 

Tobio moans loudly and Takahiro captures Tobio's lips in a very heated kiss. Takahiro moves his hand around Tobio till he wraps it around Tobio and begins jerking him off to the pace of his thrusts. Tobio comes all over the floor as Takahiro comes deep inside of him a few thrusts later. Takahiro leans against Tobio as they catch their breaths. Once they do, Takahiro pulls out and watch the come drip of out of him. He leans down and eat out Tobio till Tobio is coming once more on the ground. Takahiro kisses Tobio's sweaty back before pulling Tobio up to his chest. 

"You did amazing angel," Takahiro says. 

"That was fun," Tobio says. 

Takahiro chuckles and pulls Tobio into a quick kiss. He pulls away and carried Tobio to the bed and get him change before he cleans his floor. He throws the towel in the basket and join Tobio on the bed once he gets change. He lays there for a few minutes before he goes downstairs to grab his and Tobio's phone. Once he's back in his room, he places them on the table and kisses Tobio some more. Takahiro knows the night isn't over when Tobio climbs on top of him and kisses him harder. Takahiro wraps his arm around Tobio's waist and flip them on to Tobio's back. 

"Are you ready for a round two?" Takahiro asks. 

"Yes, please Taka, please take me again and wreck me please please please," Tobio begs. 

"Oh I will princess dont worry, I'm gonna fuck all night long," Takahiro says against Tobio's lips. 


	4. Hanamatsukageiwa: Christmas Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is humming to Christmas music, that is playing, when he feels lips on his neck. He smiles and tilts his head to the side to make more room and finishes wrapping the present. The boy kissing smiles against his skin before kissing it one morr time before pulling away. 
> 
> "Wanna all of us to pleasure you?" The boy whispers in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this andy out guys are awesome and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio is humming to Christmas music, that is playing, when he feels lips on his neck. He smiles and tilts his head to the side to make more room and finishes wrapping the present. The boy kissing smiles against his skin before kissing it one morr time before pulling away. 

"Wanna all of us to pleasure you?" The boy whispers in his ear.

"Yes Hajime," Tobio says looking up at Takahiro and Issei. 

Hajime smiles again and picks up the present and puts it under the tree before going back to Tobio. He easily lifts him up and take him to their bedroom. Takahiro and Issei follows him and goes to the bed and sits down. Hajime drops Tobio onto the bed and sits down behind Tobio and takes off Tobio's shirt. 

"Now boys, my baby loves it when we're very rough with him, so don't hold back okay?" Hajime says while playing with is nipples. 

The other two boys nods their head which causes Hajime to smirk. 

"How do you want to do this angel?" Hajime asks. 

"Two of you can fuck me and I can blow the other one," Tobio says. 

"Hmm, how about Takahiro and Issei fuck you while I use your mouth," Hajime suggests. 

"Please daddy," Tobio says. 

Hajime chuckles and kisses Tobio before pushing him forwards. 

"Than remove your pants and panties and get ready for them," Hajime says. 

Tobio does what he is told and quickly get undressed. The other three boys does this same thing. Once their clothes are remove, Hajime positions Tobio on top of Takahiro as he sits by Takahiro's head and Issei places himself over Tobio's back. 

"Do you want to be prepped?" Hajime asks. 

"No daddy, I'm ready for everything," Tobio says looking up at his daddy. 

"Such a good boy," Hajime says with a smile and shoving his fingers inside of Tobio's mouth. 

Tobio feels the other two boys shoving entering inside of him gently. 

"Still loose from earlier beautiful?" Hajime asks with a gentle smile. 

Tobio thinks back to this morning when Hajime took him on the couch. 

"Yes daddy," Tobio says with a smile. 

"That's good, know be a good boy and pleasure my friends," Hajime demands.

"Yes daddy," Tobio says. 

He moans when Takahiro and Issei picks up their pace till they're ramming in and out of the youngest boy. Tobio lifts his head up and takes Hajime into his mouth and begins sucking him off. 

"Shit baby, so fucking good," Hajime says gripping Tobio's hair. 

Tobio moans at the words and that his daddy's friends found his prostate. Tobio looks up at Hajime in a silent plead for him to go faster. Hajime obliges and starts fucking in and out of Tobio's mouth with a ruthless pace. Takahiro and Issei does the same and Tobio can't help but screams and moans around Hajime. Hajime hisses and grips Tobio's hair tighter. 

"You're doing so good for us baby, you're taking so well," Hajime says through clench teeth. 

Tobio moans louder and comes hard between him and Takahiro. The older boys stops and looks down at the boy between them. Hajime pulls out which causes Tobio to whine and chase him. 

"Why did you guys stop? I wanna continue please continue please," Tobio begs. 

"We will, we're just making sure you're okay," Takahiro says.

"Yeah, we don't wanna push you over your limits," Issei adds. 

"It's fine, I'm fine, and I wanna continue to pleasure you guys," Tobio says. 

"If you're sure," Hajime says running his hand through his baby's hair. 

The three boys goes back to thrusting in and out of Tobio roughly. Tobio drools all over the bed and feels himself getting hard again. Tobio gags on Hajime's cock and they both knows Tobio loves that. Issei and Takahiro abuse his prostate and it doesn't take long for Tobio to come a second time and the other three comes inside of him as well. 

* * *

Takahiro and Issei leaves a couple hours later so Hajime and Tobio cuddle on the bed. 

"What made you come up with all of that? I mean it was a lot of fun but what made you come up with that?" Tobio asks as he runs his finger all over Hajime's chest. 

"I knew you were talking about it a lot and turns out they wanted to try it out as well so that's how," Hajime says rubbing Tobio's side. 

"Mmm, daddy always comes up with a lot of ideas for his precious baby," Tobio giggles. 

"Yeah he does," Hajime says with a smile. 

Tobio gets an idea and climbs on top of Hajime. 

"What's up?" Hajime asks. 

"I really want you to eat me out," Tobio says. 

Hajime smirks and flips them around and shoves Tobio's face into the mattress. 

"If that what you want Tobs," Hajime says. 

"Damn, we have some weird sessions," Takahiro says walking into their bedroom. 

"At least Tobio was our good baby like always," Issei says. 

Tobio moans as Hajime does wonder to him. 

"And it looks like he's nowhere done," Takahiro says with a smirk. 

"Than we better go pleasure our boyfriends," Issei says getting on the bed. 

Tobio gets what he wants and have the best night ever. But the next day, he's lucky his boyfriends doesn't have volleyball practice cause his body is sore. 

"Well we saw this coming," Takahiro says smiling down at Tobio who's is half on, half off the bed. 

Tobio whines so Takahiro leans down and picks him up and carries him downstairs. For the rest of the day, Tobio's boyfriends take care of Tobio. Tobio feels like he's being spoil and he absolutely loves it. At one point of the day, Issei is sitting down beside Tobio when Tobio climbs into his lap, 

"What's up?" Issei asks. 

"Nothing, just wanna be in your lap," Tobio says resting his head on the crook of Issei's neck. 

Issei feels Tobio starts kissing his neck and that let Issei know that Tobio wants to do more. 

"You're so naughty Tobio," Issei says tilting his head back against the chair.

"Mhm," Tobio says. 

Tobio squeals when Issei flips them so Tobio is laying underneath him. 

"Than maybe we need to knock you down a few pegs," Issei says with a smirk. 


	5. Oikage: Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru knows he's pleasuring his baby, even if he doesn't seem like he's in pleasure. Tooru glances behind him, from where he's looking at sweaters, to his baby who's clinging to his jacket and keeps rubbing his legs together. Tooru chuckles and leans down to his ear. 
> 
> "If you behave like you have been, than I'll fuck you into the couch," Tooru whispers before leaning away. 
> 
> He stands back to his normal height and reaches into his pocket and raises the level on the vibrator. 
> 
> "Okay," Tobio says biting his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio wakes up to his master kissing his cheek down to his neck. 

"Come on baby, it's time to get up and eat breakfast cause we have to finish Christmas shopping," Tooru whispers in Tobio's ear. 

Tobio groans and hides his face in the pillows. Tooru chuckles and bites Tobio's neck. 

"Come on angel," Tooru says. 

Tobio groans again but sits up anyhow and wipes his eyes with his sleeves. He leans over to Tooru and kisses him quickly. Tooru kisses back and grips Tobio's jaw and tilts his head before Tobio breaks the kiss. 

"Can we skip breakfast and just grab something light on the way cause I really want you to wreck me right now," Tobio says biting his lip. 

"Why of course we can," Tooru says with a smirk. 

* * *

The two boys manages to make it to the store but Tobio is have trouble walking. Tooru shuts the car off and turns his head to his boyfriend. 

"Do you want me to take out the vibrator?" Tooru asks. 

"No master, I like it," Tobio says smiling. 

Tooru nods his head and gets out of the car and waits for his boyfriend. They make it halfway shopping when Tobio keeps rubbing his legs together whenever they stop to look at something. Once they make it to the sweaters Tobio grips Tooru's jacket. So Tooru looks back at him, heknows he's pleasuring his baby, even if he doesn't seem like he's in pleasure. Tooru glances behind him, from where he's looking at sweaters, to his baby who's clinging to his jacket and keeps rubbing his legs together. Tooru chuckles and leans down to his ear. 

"If you behave like you have been, than I'll fuck you into the backseat if my car," Tooru whispers before leaning away. 

He stands back to his normal height and reaches into his pocket and raises the level on the vibrator. 

"Okay," Tobio says biting his lip. 

They quickly finishes up shopping and quickly check out. 

* * *

They goes to a isolated place and Tooru climbs into the back seat with Tobio right behind him. They quickly remove their pants and Tobio grinds against Tooru. 

"Now now baby, remember who's in control here," Tooru growls out. 

Tobio doesn't listen and continues to grind faster against Tooru. Tobio hears Tooru let out a loud growl and knows he's in trouble. He stops and looks down at Tooru who's giving him a look. 

"You can finish but you're gonna get punished when we get home," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head and finishes all over Tooru's stomach. 

* * *

Tooru pushes Tobio down till his chest is against the bed. 

"Now angel you know master doesn't like punishing but you leave me no option since you're not behaving," Tooru says pulling down Tobio's pants. 

He slaps his ass for fun before pulling down his boxers and removing the vibrator. Tooru stands up and grabs the whip from the shelf and goes back to Tobio. 

"You're okay Tobio-chan?" Tooru asks. 

"Yes master," Tobio says blushing. 

"Hmmm, you like be whipped don't ya?" Tooru says smirking. 

"Yes master so I'm just confused how I'm being punished," Tobio says. 

"Oh baby, you're not, I was just giving you a hard time in the car cause you look so damn good when you were grinding against me," Tooru says smirking. 

He moves Tobio onto the best and puts him on his stomach. He runs the whip over his ass before pulling it up and bringing it down hard against Tobio's ass. Tobio screams in pleasure and leans back for more. Tooru chuckles and whips Tobio's ass some more. When Tooru stops, Tobio's ass is beat red and Tobio is drooling all over the bed and grinding against the sheets. Tooru climbs onto the bed and rest against Tobio's ass. Tobio hisses so Tooru leans down and lick a stripe from Tobio's shoulder to his neck. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Tooru asks grinding against Tobio's ass. 

"Yes please master," Tobio says. 

"Wanna be prepped?" Tooru asks. 

"Please just shove it in me, please," Tobio says. 

Tooru chuckles and leans his hips up and shoves his dick into Tobio's waiting hole. Tobio moans loudly and grips Tooru's wrists after Tooru leans up a little. He sets a ruthless pace and fucks Tobio into the mattress. Tobio moans into the mattress as he feels his member against the mattress. 

"So so good master," Tobio says tilting his head. 

"You feel so good wrapped around me," Tooru says leaning down. He captures Tobio lips and Tobio comes all over the sheets as Tooru comes deep inside of Tobio. 

* * *

Tooru has Christmas music playing while wrapping the presents he have bought today. He looks down and look at sleeping Tobio who's resting his head on Tooru's leg. 

"Such a good little boy," Tooru whispers to himself. 

He wraps the next present and makes sure he doesn't wake up Tobio. Once he finishes he leans back against the couch and runs his hand through Tobio's hair, as he grabs his phone with the other. Tobio wakes up a hour later and helps Tooru place the presents under the tree. They than goes the couch and watch Christmas movies till it was time for supper. After the eat, they goes back to watching Christmas movies. Tobio continues to lick, kiss, and bites Tooru's neck and Tooru let him. When Tobio finds his ticklish place, he can't help but giggle when Tobio licks it. Tobio smirks and licks again so Tooru grabs Tobio's waist and pushes Tobio down onto the couch. So for the rest of the night, Tooru picks on Tobio, Tobio picks on Tooru, and they watch Christmas shows. When it was time for bed, they cuddle up together and Tobio traces shapes onto Tooru's chest. 

"Tobio-chan, you should get to sleep soon cause we have that Christmas party tomorrow," Tooru says kissing Tobio's head. 

"Okay Tooru," Tobio says cuddling more into Tooru's chest. 

Tobio falls asleep quickly and Tooru goes to sleep soon after. 


	6. Iwakage: Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years at Kitagawa had to but gifts for their underclassmen. Hajime gets Tobio, and he's has no idea what to get the first year since the first year is obsessed with volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank is for the kudod and I hope guys enjoy this chapter :)

Hajime sighs for the time this practice as he works with Tobio. Tobio turns around and Hajime knows Tobio thinks he's the reason he's sighing. 

"Am I doing something wrong Iwaizumi-senpai?" Tobio asks sweetly. 

"No, and I thought I told you to call me Hajime," Hajime says pouting. 

"Sorry Hajime," Tobio says with a pout. 

Hajime chuckles and goes over to Tobio and ruffles his hair. 

"You're to cute," Hajime says. 

Tobio blushes and leans into the touch before his eyes widen. 

"Wait! I got something for you," Tobio says running over to his bag. 

Hajime follows him and makes it to him as he pulls out a gift bag. He turns around and hands Hajime the present. 

"I know it's not much but I hope you like it," Tobio says fidgeting with his hands. 

Hajime opens the present and pulls out a little box. He opens it up and see a black bracelet with a volleyball charm on it. Hajime smiles and looks back up at Tobio. 

"Do you like it?" Tobio asks quietly. 

"I love it," Hajime says takingt he bracelet out of the box. 

Hajime puts the bracelet on and places his hand on Tobio's cheek. 

"Thank you," Hajime says. 

"You're welcome," Tobio says blushing. 

* * *

A week later, Hajime still haven't figure out what to get Tobio. So he decides to go to his two best friends. 

"Do you guys know what Tobio would like for Christmas beside volleyball stuff cause I know that's what you two and Tooru are getting him," Hajime says. 

"So you want it to be special," Akira says smirking. 

"He did give me a bracelet, so I wanna give him something special in return," Hajime says crossing his arms. 

"Lucky, but give him a bracelet in return as well yourself," Yuutarou says. 

"Huh? Myself?" Hajime asks. 

"Tobio has a huge crush on you, so giving yourself to him would make it special for the both of you," Akira adds. 

"That's a good idea, thanks," Hajime says. 

* * *

So during lunch, Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou are eating when Hajime and Tooru comes over and sits with them. 

"Hey Tobs, can I ask you something?" Hajime asks sitting down beside Tobio. 

"Sure," Tobio says. 

"Are you free tonight?" Hajime asks hopefully. 

"Yeah, why?" Tobio asks tilting his head to the side. 

"Do you wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight?" Hajime asks biting his lip. 

"I would love to," Tobio says smiling. 

"Okay, just wait for me after school," Hajime says smiling back. 

* * *

After school, Tobio waits for Hajime but doesn't wait long for him. They walk in a comfortable silence and the company of Tooru. They keep Tobio in the middle as they walk to their house. They say goodbye to Tooru once they make it to Tooru's stop. They continue their walk while making small talk. Once they make it to Hajime's house, Hajime have Tobio sits on the couch as Hajime turn on the lamps but the couch and goes to the kitchen to get them drinks. He sits them on the coffee table before going over to his bag and get out Tobio's gift. 

"So Tooru decided to have the third years to buy the first years Christmas presents so I chose you, and it's a two part to your present," Hajime explains as he sits down beside Tobio. 

"But here's your first part," Hajime says handing over the present. 

Tobio takes it and opens the bag and pulls out a box. Tobio looks up and see Hajime is biting his lip. He looks down at the box and opens it up to see a blue bracelet with a volleyball charm on it. Tobio smiles and puts on the bracelet while smiling. 

"It reminded me of your eyes and I wanted to match," Hajime says looking away. 

Tobio smiles as he gently takes Hajime's right wrist and expose the bracelet he have gotten him. 

"Thank you Hajime, and now we match" Tobio says smiling as he puts their wrists together.

"You're welcome but there's also part two as well," Hajime says. 

"What is it?" Tobio asks tilting his head. 

"This," Hajime says leaning in. 

Tobio doesn't move back as Hajime leans closer and kisses him. Tobio is shock at first but he melts into the kids and let Hajime control the kiss. Hajime places a hand on Tobio's cheek and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Tobio grips Hajime's shirt as they lean back into the couch.

"How far do you want to go with this?" Hajime asks breaking the kiss. 

"All the way," Tobio responds before pulling Hajime back into a kiss. 

Hajime manages to shove his tongue in and explore every inch of Tobio's mouth. He than proceeds to kiss down his jaw to his neck. He leans back and take off Tobio's shirt as Tobio takes his off in return. Hajime leans back down and sucks a dark hickey on his collarbone. He takes Tobio's nipple into his mouth and begins to suck on it as he plays with the other one. Tobio plays with Hajime's hair as he whine and moans as the older boy teases him. Hajime continues down to his stomach which causes Tobio to giggle and squirm. Hajime smiles against his skin and kisses it one more time before sitting up and removing the rest of his and Tobio's clothes before sitting back between Tobio's legs. 

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio nods his head and bites his bottom lip. 

"Okay, so this is gonna hurt if I don't prep you," Hajime says. 

"But I want you dick to be the first thing in me," Tobio whines. 

"Baby, I don't wanna hurt you," Hajime reasons as he rubs his thigh. 

Tobio just pouts which causes Hajime to sigh and leans over his body. 

"Fine, just because you're to cute," Hakime says kissing Tobio's nose. 

Hajime uses slit as lube and throws one of Tobio's legs over his shoulder as he gently shoves himself inside of Tobio. Tobio hisses in pain so Hajime leans over him and starts making out with Tobio once more. Once Tobio is adjusted to his size he begins to thrust slowly in and out of him. Hajime soon begins to pick up his pace and begins ramming in and out of Tobio as he abuse his prostate. Tobio moans into his mouth and leaves angry red marks down his arms. Tobio comes hard and throws his head back against the couch as Hajime comes inside of him. They lay still for a few minutes before Hajime gently pulls out of Tobio. After Hajime cleans Tobio and himself and get them dress, they cuddle in his bed and watch movies. 

"Hey Tobs," Hajime starts. 

"Yea?" Tobio says looking up at him. 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio eyes lights up and pounces onto Hajime. 

"Yes," He says into Hajime's neck. 

Hajime pulls him back and kisses him. 

* * *

Throughout the whole practice the next day, Tooru, Akira, and Yuutarou keeps poking the marks on Hajime's arms and asking about why Tobio is walking weirdly and keeps complimenting their matching bracelets. But Hajime and Tobio just smiles and say:

"We had fun."


	7. Iwaoikagekinkun: Tobio's Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio just want one thing for Christmas but knows that he's not gonna get it. 
> 
> A.K.A: They are in middle school; and there will be light angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and enjoy this chapter :)

There is one thing that Tobio would love for Christmas. That is to loose his virginity to his two friends, captain, and vice-captain but he knows that will never happen. The reason is that his upperclassmen doesn't like him and they are dating his friends and Tobio doesn't want to be the cause of them fighting. So Tobio glances up, from bouncing a ball off the wall, and see Akira rubbing his hand up and down a smiling Tooru's arm. He let out a sigh and puts the ball in the cart when the coach tells everyone to clean up. Everyone cleans up and gets change and than leave. Tobio walks by himself since he saw Yuutarou and Akira talking to Hajime and Tooru. 

"Tobio! Wait Up!" Someone yells to him. 

He stops and turn around and see Akira and Yuutarou running up to him. 

"You ditch us," Yuutarou says pouting. 

"Sorry, I thought you was gonna go home with Iwaizumi-Senpai and Oikawa-Senpai," Tooru says looking down. 

"I though we said to call us by our first names," A new voice says. 

Tobio looks up as he gasps and see Hajime and Tooru behind Akira and Yuutarou. 

"Sorry," Tobio says looking down. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Akira asks concern. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

"Are you sure? If it has to do with you family, I can make you new home and family like your old one, well before it got bad," Yuutarou says equally concern. 

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," Tobio says looking up. 

"If you say so," Akira says unsure. 

The all end up walking to Yuutarou's and Tobio's him in a comfortable silence. When they make it there, Tobio goes straight to his room and take a quick shower before hiding his face in his pillows. He hears his door open and quiet foot steps as the person comes closer to him. 

"Hey, talk to me Tobs," Yuutarou soft voice says. 

"Why can't I find anyone to love me like you and Akira," Tobio cries out. 

He feels movement and soon he's pull up into someone's strong chest. He continues to cry and Yuutarou rubs his hand up and down Tobio's back. 

"Hey hey, shhh, it's okay, I know there's people who loves you," Yuutarou says as he gently rocks the crying boy in his arms. 

"Who? Who loves me more than a friend, all I want is you and your boyfriends but I don't want to cause drama since Tooru and Hajime hates me, that's all I want for Christmas is for a relationship and to loose my virginity," Tobio admits. 

"Tobio-chan," Tooru voice says quietly by him. 

Tobio hides his face more since he's doesn't want to see the disgust in their faces. 

"Hey, Tobs please look at us, please," Hajime voice says gently. 

Tobio moves his face ands we the three boys sitting on their knees by his crying frame. 

"We want the same thing, we was just gonna wait till Christmas," Akira says. 

"S-so wer-we're not gonna do. An-anything till Christmas?' Tobio asks. 

"We're gonna take your virginity right now," Yuutarou says pushing Tobio's hair out of his face. 

The boys in the floor gets on the bed as Yuutarou places Tobio in the middle of them all. 

"Wait! We need that other part of his present," Akira says. 

"It's in my closet," Yuutarou says.

Akira jumps off the bed and runs to Yuutarou's room to grab the present. He comes back a couple minutes and see no one has made a move. Akira sits on the bed as Tobio sits up and leans against the headboard. 

"Here," Akira says handing Tobio the gift bag. 

Tobio takes it and opens it up and see a small box. He puts the bag down and opens the box to see a ring with five birth stones inside the box. 

"It's all of our birth stones and it's kind of like a promise ring," Hajime explains as he takes the box from Tobio. 

"So we hope you will become our boyfriend and accept the promise ring," Tooru adds. 

"Yes!" Tobio says loudly. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be loud," Tobio says quieter. 

"It's fine," Yuutarou says chuckling and taking the box from Hajime. 

Yuutarou takes Tobio's right hand and puts on the ring.

"Now I think it's time to fuck Tobio," Akira says smiling. 

Akira leans over Tobio and takes his first kiss. He grips Tobio's thighs and pulls him down till he's against the matress. Tobio yelps into Akira's mouth which causes the latter to chuckle at him. Akira bites Tobio's bottom lip as he pulls away. Akira stares down and see that Tobio is already kiss drunk. 

"Strip pretty boy," Akira commands. 

It takes Tobio a few seconds to register what Akira have said. Akira chuckles and with the help of Hajime, they remove Tobio's clothes for him. 

"So beautiful," Akira says running his hands up and down Tobio's legs. 

Tobio moans and feels his member twitch. 

"And you have a cute little cock," Tooru says pumping Tobio's cock. 

Tobio moans a little louder and Yuutarou leans down to capture Tobio's lips as Hajime goes down to Tobio's chest and start to gently kiss him. Akira leans down and starts licking at Tobio's tight rim. 

"So beautiful," Akira says running a finger up and down the rim. 

He sucks on two of his fingers as Tooru takes Tobio's cock into his mouth. Tobio's moans are muffle by Hajime's lips as Yuutarou plays and bites his nipples. Akira kisses Tobio's thigh after he places one over his shoulder. Akira kisses it one more time before he goes to shove a finger in. 

"Wait!" Tobio says as he sits up. 

Everyone stops and stares up at Tobio. 

"What's wrong?" Hajime asks. 

"You.... You don't have to prep me," Tobio says blushing red. 

"You do realize that you might bleed, if I don't prep you," Akira says. 

"I-I know, and I know I won't bleed bad," Tobio says blushing harder. 

"You fingered yourself today, didn't you," Tooru says. 

Tobio just nods his head and Akira smirks as he sits on his knees.

"Than this will be fun," Akira says putting Tobio's legs over his arms.

Everyone goes back to what they are doing as Akira shoves all the way inside of Tobio. Tobio moans and thrust deeper inside Tooru's mouth. Tooru pulls off his dick and trades places with Yuutarou and begins kissing Tobio. Akira sets a rough pace and Hajime bites Tobio's nipples hard. Yuutarou sucks Tobio off at a rough pace as Tooru kisses Tobio rougher. Tobio doesn't last long and comes hard against his chest. The other three comes in their hands and Akira comes deep inside Tobio. Tobio passes out right after Tooru changes the sheets and puts Tobio in his pajamas. The rest get change quickly and Tooru lays on one side of Tobio and Hajime lays on the other side. Tobio curls up into Tooru's chest and Tooru wraps his arms around Tobio as they all go sleep. 


	8. Iwakagekun: Tobio's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time plus two amazing boyfriends equal a little spoil Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and please enjoy :)

"It's to fucking cold for this shit," Akira complains as he helps Hajime takes bag as out of the back of his trunk. 

"Stop complaining," Hajime says closing his trunk and locking the car. 

"I will once I get warmed up," Akira says. 

Hajime chuckles and follows his boyfriend into their house. They take off their shoes and places the bags on the counter in the kitchen. The put everything away and Akira goes and hides the presents for their other boyfriend in random places. 

"You better remember where you hide those," Hajime says. 

"Yeah yeah," Akira says. 

"Tobio! We're home!" Hajime yells to Tobio. 

They don't hear anything for a few seconds but soon hear light foot steps coming from the game room. They look up just as Tobio walks into the kitchen. He's wearing nothing but a over sized sweater and thigh socks. 

"I feel like you're trying to seduce us," Akira says. 

Tobio just tilts his head and looks down at what he's wearing. 

"I didn't feel like actually getting dress," Tobio says pouting. 

"Well that's nothing new," Hajime chuckles out. 

"Well now I wanna fuck him against the island," Akira says crossing his arms.

"Than do it since he's already in here and looks like he likes the idea," Hajime says putting the last of the grocery up. 

Akira looks over at Tobio and see him blushing and playing with his sleeves. 

"Well than get the fuck over and bend over the island," Akira says smirking. 

Tobio does what he is told and goes to the island and bend over it. Akira smirks and goes down to his knees and pulls down Tobio's panties and spread his cheeks apart to expose his tight red rim. 

"Always so tight for us," Akira says lightly pushing a finger in and out. 

"Better yet get on your hands and knees so you can suck off Hajime," Akira says scooting back and slapping Tobio ass. 

Once again Tobio does what he is told and get on his hands and knees as Hajime sits on his knees in front of Tobio. 

"Such a good boy baby," Hajime says running his fingers through Tobio's hair. 

Tobio moans in response as Akira kisses the lower part of his back. 

"We're gonna make you feel so good," Akira says leaning down and starts to lick and nip at Tobio's rim. 

Tobio takes Hajime all the way down to the hilt. Hajime hisses when Tobio moans around him when Akira shoves his tongue in. Hajime begins to thrust in and out of Tobio's mouth as Akira begins to add fingers in as well. Tobio looks up at Hajime through his eyelashes and silent ask him to pick up his pace. Hajime answers his plead by thrusting faster and harder in and out of Tobio's mouth. Akira removes his fingers and leans up and lines up to Tobio's hole and slams in as he grips his waist. Tobio screams around Hajime which causes him to joss and grips Tobio's hair tighter and shoves himself deeper inside Tobio's mouth. Akira sets a rough pace knowing how Tobio loves being fucked extremely rough. 

"Hajime, I think we should give this boy what he loves so much," Akira says smirking. 

"Let do it," Hajime says smirking as well. 

Akira grips Tobio's waist tighter as Hajime grips his hair tighter. Their thrust becomes ruthless which causes Tobio to moan louder and feel drool running down his chin. 

"Such a fucking slut, aren't ya, always wanting to be treated like a slut and take dicks whenever he can, you're so fucking naughty," Hajime says. 

Tobio moans louder so Akira decides to wrap his hand around Tobio dick and jerk him off. Akira finds Tobio's prostate and starts abusing it. Tobio comes hard in Akira's hand and let out a string of whimpers and moans. The older boys thrust a few more times before they come inside Tobio. They pull out and Hajime pulls Tobio into his arms. Hajime stands up with Tobio and they go cuddle on the couch aftert he clean up Tobio and the floor. Akira grabs snacks and drinks and join his boyfriends on the couch. They spend the rest of the day, cuddling and watching shows. Once Tobio goes to sleep, Akira goes to wrap the presents they got for Tobio, when he realizes he doesn't know where they are. 

"Hey Hajime," Akira calls from the kitchen. 

"Yeah?" Hajime asks as he throw a blanket over Tobio's sleeping form. 

"I don't know where I put the presents. 

"I told you," Hajime says walking into the kitchen. 

Akira turns around and pinch his arm before pouting. 

"Shut up and help find them," Akira says still pouting.

They eventually find all the presents and they take them and wrap them up and put them under the tree. Once they finishes up putting them under the tree, they cuddle up the couch and steal some kisses.

"I love you," Akira says.

"I love you too," Hajime says.

They share some more kisses and end up making out. The stop a few minutes later and finish the movie they started. Akira kisses Hajime's cheek one more time and goes upstairs. Hajime goes over to the couch and pick up Tobio and carries him to their room. Akira is already getting dress when Hajime walks in. He places Tobio on the bed and quickly get change for bed. Hajime joins his boyfriends in bed and they cuddle Tobio. Akira falls asleep next, and Hajime stays up and plays on his phone till he feels Tobio climbs on top of him and Akira curls up to his arm. He puts his phone down and see Akira staring at him. 

"You should be asleep," Hajime says. 

"I will when you will," Akira says. 

Hajime sighs and moves more to his side as Hajime rolls himself and Tobio over to his side. the both of them ends up falling asleep with their baby right between their arms. 


	9. Oikagekin: Naughty Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks before Christmas and Tobio decides to act up. But his attitude causes him to get punishment from his boyfriends. But a couple days of being a good puppy, Tobio's boyfriends rewards him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The three boyfriends just got back from their date, and Tobio still has his bad attitude that he had all week. Yuutarou and Tooru is at their breaking point and more than ready to punish their boyfriend. They get home, and Tobio attitude somehow get worse. Tooru sighs and goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. Tobio is still giving Yuutarou some snappy response and Yuutarou is slowly but surely getting annoy. Tooru comes back to the living room and leans against their couch. 

"Tobio loose your attitude," Yuutarou says through clench teeth. 

Tobio just rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms and turn away and walks upstairs and to his room. 

"And stop rolling your eyes at us!" Tooru yells from downstairs. 

They hear the door slam and they just stare at each other. 

"You do realize we have to punish him right," Yuutarou says. 

"Yeah, I know, let go than," Tooru says heading towards the stairs. 

Yuutarou follows him and they barge into Tobio's room. Tobio looks up from where he's sitting at his desk. 

"What the hell is wrong with you this week?" Tooru asks crossing his arms. 

Tobio just shrugs his shoulders and look away from them. 

"Do you just want us to punish you?" Yuutarou asks. 

Tobio doesn't answer but they do see him blush. 

"Go lay over Yuutarou's lap after you strip," Tooru commands. 

Tobio does what he is told and strips and lays over Yuutarou's lap. Yuutarou's sits on Tobio's bed as Tobio strips so once Tobio lays over his lap, he squeezes his cheek before leaning a hand up and slamming it down against Tobio's ass. Tooru leaves the room to grab someol toys out of their playroom. Meanwhile Yuutarou makes Tobio moaning mess with just his hand. When Tooru comes back to the room, Yuutarou have three fingers up in Tobio's ass and Tobio is extremely hard. 

"Now Tobio for you punishment, you're gonna have a vibrator up you ass with a cock ring that vibrates for thirty minutes, do you think you can handle that?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio nods his head which cause him to get spank again. 

"Yes masters," Tobio moans out. 

Tooru and Yuutarou smiles as Tooru shoves the vibrator up his ass and they move Tobio onto his back so Yuutarou can get the cock ring on him. Tooru gets it phone out and sets a timer got thirty minutes and taps the remote and Tobio moans and tilts his head back. 

"Be our good puppy and take your punishment," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio nods his head and see Tooru taking off his scarf and grips Tobio's wrists and pin them above his head. 

"To make sure you don't touch yourself," Tooru says tying Tobio's wrists to the head board. 

"We'll be back puppy," Yuutarou says.

Tobio moans as they leave the room and sits outside the door. Thirty minutes later, Tobio moans becomes light whimpers so when the alarm goes off, they get up and goes back into their room.. They sit on the bed on either side of them. 

"Did you teach your lesson?" Tooru asks. 

"Yes ma-masters," Tobio says. 

They both lean down and kisses Tobio's sweaty forehead. Tooru removes the cock ring as Yuutarou untied Tobio. Tooru pumps Tobio's dick and it doesn't take long for Tobio to come all over his hand. Tooru help Tobio ride out his orgasm before Yuutarou removes the vibrator out of him. They get Tobio clean and in pajamas before changing into pajamas and cuddling up to Tobio and going to sleep with Tobio. 

* * *

A couple days later when everyone finishes at practice. Yuutarou and Tooru goes home and see that Tobio have beat them home. They also notices Tobio is on the table biting his lip, and wearing nothing but a over size sweater. 

"What's up puppy?" Tooru asks walking over to where Tobio is at with Yuutarou behind him. 

"I wanna play," Tobio says. 

"With what?" Yuutarou asks. 

"I wanna be a puppy," Tobio says. 

"Than go get prepared for it and come back down," Tooru says smirking. 

Tobio jumps off the table and goes to the bedroom and get change. The two older boys sit on the couch and wait for Tobio to come back. Tobio comes back down a few minutes later and gets on his hands and knees when he got off the stairs. He crawls between the two boys and that is when they realize that Tobio has a leach in his mouth. 

"Such a good puppy," Yuutarou says reaching out to pet Tobio's hair. 

"Ark," Tobio responds. 

"Does the good puppy want a treat," Tooru coos.

"Ark," Tobio says while nodding his head. 

"Than come here," Tooru says pulling down his pants enough to free himself. 

Tobio moves between his legs as Yuutarou goes behind Tobio. 

"I got an idea," Yuutarou says smirking. 

"What is that?" Tooru asks. 

"What if we have him hump against us like a puppy normally do," Yuutarou suggests. 

Tobio looks at Tooru with an excited look which causes Tooru to chuckle.

"Than get up and hump against us," Tooru says. 

Tobio climbs into his lap as Yuutarou sits behind him. Tobio starts out humping slowly but soon picks up his pace when the other two starts humping against him. When Tobio comes again the other two comes soon after them. They all slump against each other and catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Yuutarou gets off the other two and plops down beside them. Tobio closes his eyes as Tooru gently move him so he's laying on the other end of the couch. Yuutarou gets up and hey them all clean clothes from their bedroom. They quickly get change and clean up Tobio and put him in clean clothes. The cuddle up on the couch and start watching movies and order pizza. Do for the rest of the night, they eat pizza and watch Christmas movies that Tobio picks out excitedly. 


	10. Hanakagematsukinkun: Showing Tobio Christmas Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei, Takahiro, Yuutarou, and Akira see Tobio looking sad as he looks at Christmas decorations and they decide to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ks for the kudos and I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> And this is going to be a fluff

It's starts off when Takahiro and Issei are looking for lights when they run into Akira and Yuutarou as they was looking for sweaters. So they decides to shop together and Issei and Akira are talking together and run right into the other two boys. They back up and look around them to see what they are looking at. They see Tobio looking sad as he looks at decorations. Takahiro and Yuutarou walks up to them and the other two boys follow them after a couple of seconds.

"Tobio what's wrong?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Just coming to the conclusion, I'm spending Christmas alone since no one wants to spend it with me," Tobio says. 

"You can spend it with us," Issei says. 

"Really?" Tobio says smiling. 

"Yes," They all say. 

Tobio smiles and plays with his sleeves which makes him looks so much cuter. 

* * *

They spend the rest of the day shopping for Christmas items before they check out and goes to Tobio's house. They notice that he doesn't have any decorations put up. So they force Tobio to tell them where his tree is at. Once Tobio tells them, they go get the tree and set it up by the window. Issei puts on Christmas music and they start decorating the tree and the house. Once they finish, they sit on the couch and Yuutarou goes to the kitchen and makes them all hot chocolate. Akira comes into the kitchen and helps Yuutarou carries all the drinks to the living room. They cuddle Tobio and watches Christmas movies to relax from all the shopping and decorations. 

"Wait, what should we eat today?" Akira asks. 

"Pizza?" Yuutarou suggests. 

"Sure, and I'm paying," Issei says. 

So they order pizza and goes back to watching the movies. So for the rest or the night they watch movies and they give Tobio sweet kisses for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This going to be a short chapter


	11. Kinkage: Christmas Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuutarou spends the day shopping and wrapping presents, as Tobio helps him time to time. Yuutarou doesn't mind Tobio not helping a lot so Tobio decides that he wants to thank Yuutarou for all the gifts and love he have given Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

At ten in the morning, Tobio runs down the stairs and run and jump into his boyfriend's arm. Tobio giggles as Yuutarou grunts cleary not expecting Tobio to jump on him. 

"You're excited," Yuutarou comments as he put on Tobio coat on him. 

Tobio just giggles and sits down to put his shoes on. He stands back up and let Yuutarou wrap his scarf around his neck. 

"Ready to go?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Yep," Tobio says kissing Yuutarou's cheek. 

Today they decide that they need to finish Christmas shopping for their friends. The trip turns out with Yuutarou getting all the presents and keeps pulling Tobio away from whatever catches his eye. But there are a few occasions when Yuutarou gives in and put the item Tobio want into the cart. Tobio smiles when that happens and it warms Yuutarou's heart. The trip comes to a wrap and they go home after they eat out. Once at home, Yuutarou puts all the gifts on the table as Tobio goes to fetch the wrapping paper, tape, and scissors. Yuutarou sits in front of the table and put on a random show as Tobio comes back into the room with everything. Tobio sits beside Yuutarou and watches the tv as Yuutarou wraps the presents. Tobio helps Yuutarou occasionally but mostly Yuutarou does the work. Tobio gets an idea when Yuutarou moves onto the last gift. He sits on his knees and begins kissing Yuutarou's neck. 

"Babe, can you wait till I finish this last present, and than I'll fuck you," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio just hums in response and lays his head against Yuutarou's shoulder as Yuutarou finishes up wrapping the last present. Yuutarou gets up and put all the presents underneath the tree and feel Tobio behind him. So when he turns around on his knees, he see Tobio sitting by the coffee table. 

"I know I know, I'll fuck you okay?" Yuutarou says. 

"Can I blow you first?" Tobio asks biting his lip. 

Yuutarou just sighs as he smiles and shake his head as he stands up. He walks to where Tobio is sitting at the runs his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"You can, but afterwards I'm gonna fuck you into the couch," Yuutarou says smiling.

Tobio smiles widely and get to work on Yuutarou's pants. He frees Yuutarou and takes Yuutarou all the way down to the hilt. Yuutarou growls and grips Tobio's hair. Tobio moans when Yuutarou pulls his hair and slowly fuck into his mouth. Tobio gets on his knees more and opens his mouth so Yuutarou can fuck into his mouth better. Yuutarou gets the message and starts to fuck Tobio's throat rougher. Tobio runs his tongue around the older boy's member when he pulls back. Tobio takes Yuutarou back into his mouth and takes one of his hands and plays with his balls while Tobio jerks himself off with his free hand. Yuutarou let's out deep groans and play with Tobio's hair. Yuutarou comes down Tobio's throat. Tobio cleans him before Yuutarou goes down on his knees. He replaces Tobio's hand with his and jerk Tobio off while kissing his neck. Tobio rest his head against Yuutarou's shoulder and comes on Yuutarou hand. Yuutarou rides Tobio's orgasm out and let Tobio catch his breath. 

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Please, I really want to be fuck into the couch," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou smiles and kisses Tobio's head before picking him up and taking him over to the couch. He bends Tobio over so he's laying half on the couch and his knees is on the floor. Yuutarou leans over his body and puts his fingers against the younger mouth. Tobio take them into his mouth and get them wet. He slides his tongue through the digits as he feels Yuutarou grinds against him. Tobio pulls back and rest his head against his shoulder. 

"Fuck me please," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou thrust into Tobio as Tobio takes his fingers back into his mouth. Yuutarou free hand goes to his waist and fucks into Tobio harder. Tobio moans and whines around Yuutarou fingers as the hand on his waist goes around to his dick. Yuutarou thrust Tobio off to the pace of his thrusts. Tobio leans back and rest his head on the older shoulder. Yuutarou removes his fingers from Tobio's mouth and turns his head so he can kiss him. Yuutarou licks and nips at Tobio's lips till he opens them. He shoves his tongue in which causes Tobio to moan louder. Yuutarou's thrust picks up till he's ramming in and out of Tobio. 

"I love you so much Tobio," Yuutarou moans in his ear. 

"I love you too," Tobio whimpers out. 

Yuutarou moves to Tobio's neck and starts leaving sloppy kisses up and down his neck. 

"M-mark m-me," Tobio moans out. 

Yuutarou bites down on Tobio's neck hard and starts abusing Tobio's prostate. Tobio begins screaming and gripping Yuutarou's wrist that's messing with his nipples and the hand jerking him off. Tobio comes hard and tightens around Yuutarou and brings him to his orgasm. They both slump against the couch as Yuutarou gently pulls out of Tobio. Yuutarou moves them till they are laying on the couch and their boxers under a blanket. 

"I love you so much Yuu," Tobio says. 

"I love twice as much," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio smiles and moves more into his boyfriend's embrace and hides his face in Yuutarou's neck. This is how Tobio love to spend his Christmas and every other day. Being wrap up in the arms of his boyfriend who takes care of him. Yuutarou plays with his hair when something comes to Tobio's mind. 

"Thank you for buying me those stuff toys and volleyball for me," Tobio says from Yuutarou's nexk.

"It's no problem, I love spoiling you," Yuutarou says kissing his head. 

They lay in a comfortable silence while the TV runs in the background. Yeah, this is how Tobio will love to spend every Christmas. 


	12. Kunkage: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Tobio cooks Christmas cookies when things turn more heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Akira is getting out eggs when he feels something go into the back of his hair. He turns around and put the eggs on the island as he states at the guilty person. 

"Did you really just throw flour into my hair?" Akira asks as he smirks at his boyfriend. 

"Maybe," Tobio say throwing more flour at Akira. 

Akira smiles and grab an egg and hides it behind his back and slowly walk towards Tobio. Tobio backs up till he's against the counter. Akira smirks as he cracks the head on top of Tobio's head. Tobio squeals as Akira laughs at him. Tobio slips underbeath Akira and runs to the eggs and grabs one. Akira throws flour at Tobio just as Tobio cracks the egg on Akira's head. They continue to throw flour at each other as well as some other ingredients. Tobio wraps his arms around Akira neck as they continue to giggle. Akira leans in and kisses Tobio as he wraps his arms around his waist. Akira walk them backwards till they are against the island. Akira lifts Tobio up and sit him on top of the island. 

"Mmm, I so want to fuck you right now, but the cookies are about done," Akira says. 

"Than fuck me after we finish the cookies," Tobio says kissing Akira's neck. 

"We have to take the cookies to You, Hajime, and Tooru," Akira says as he leaves a hickey on Tobio's chest. 

"Than once we finish everything fuck me in the backseat of your car," Tobio says tilting his head back when he feels Akira lips kissing up his neck. 

* * *

While the cookies are cooking, they get change and comes down when the second batch of cookies finishes. They decorate them and place them in the holder. They put on their coats and scarfs and shoes, before they grab the cookies and start delivering cookies. They start with Tooru and Tooru is excited and happy. They talk to him for a few minutes before they leave and take Hajime his cookies. Hajime is greatful for the cookies and talk to them as well. They leave a few minutes and goes to Yuutarou to give him his cookies. They talk to him before they leave and goes to an isolated place. 

"Get in the backseat bitch," Akira says shutting the car off. 

Tobio shivers and does what he is told. Akira comes back after him and they quickly strip. Akira pounce on Tobio and shoves him down onto the seat. He attacks the younger neck and leave hickies all over his neck. He leans up and captures his lips as one of his hand moves up his body and wraps it around Tobio's neck. Tobio gasps and moans when Akira tightens his hand. Akira smirks down at Tobio and with his free hand he shoves three fingers inside Tobio. Tobio arch his back when Akira removes his hand from Tobio's neck. 

"You're so tight princess," Akira says. 

"O-only for y-you," Tobio says. 

Akira smiles and leans down and captures his lips. He removes his fingers and thrust all the way inside. Tobio let out a whimper and leave angry red marks down Akira back as he thrusts ruthless into Tobio. Tobio comes quickly and Akira comes not to long afterwards. Akira pulls out of Tobio and they catch their breaths before they get dress and make it home. Halfway home it's starts snowing so they quickly goes inside. Akira closes the door when Tobio pounces onto Akira. Akira take control of the kiss and flips them around and slams Tobio against the door. 

"Get on your knees and blow me," Akira says gripping Tobio head and tilts it back. 

Tobio moans and quickly get on his knees. 

"Wait, want a golden shower?" Akira asks smirking. 

Tobio nods his head and scoots closer to Akira. Akira smirks and picks Tobio up and throws him over his shoulder. Upon entering their bedroom, Akira places Tobio on the floor and goes to the bathroom to grab some towels. He places them down on the ground and Akira quickly undoes his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. He pisses all over Tobio's hair, face, and clothes. When he finishes Tobio is soak and Akira can't help but starts attacking Tobio's lips. Tobio moans into the kiss which has Akira smirking. He shoves Tobio down and remove his clothes. Tobio removes his with the help of Akira. Akira shoves himself back inside Tobio. Tobio moans loudly and dig his nails into his boyfriend's arm and drag them down his arms. Akira hisses and picks up his pace. Once he finds Tobio's prostate, he starts abusing it. Tobio wraps his legs around Akira and brings him down into a heated kiss. They come at the same time and share a heated kiss. Akira pulls out and collapse beside Tobio. They stay out for a few minutes before deciding to take a shower and cuddle under their warm blankets. Once everything is done and they're under their blankets, Akira checks his phone and see Tooru and the other have texted him asking if they got home safely. He texts them back and wraps his arm tighter around Tobio as he falls asleep with his boyfriend. 

* * *

The next morning, Akira is standing by the window looking out it while drinking hot tea. He hear light footsteps so when he looks in the direction, Tobio is walking down the stairs with a fleece blanket wrap around him. 

"Morning princess," Akira says smiling. 

"Morning," Tobio says wrapping his arms around Akira. 

Akira wraps his arm around Tobio as they look outside. 

"Looks like we're staying in today," Akira says. 

"That's okay with me," Tobio says kissing Akira's cheek. 

"How about we go eat breakfast and than we can hang around the house and do whatever you want," Akira says. 

Tobio smiles and goes to kitchen with Akira and they make breakfast. They eat, does the dishes and they curl up together on the couch and share sweet kisses and watch random shows. 


	13. Iwaoikage: Middle School Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru has Tobio stay after practice to have a private practice together. Things turn heated and when Hajime up to check on Tobio, since he knows how Tooru is, he is shock at what he walks into. He gets excited and joins the other two. Tobio ends up belonging to the two boys he had always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion and please enjoy :)

It's almost Christmas time and Tooru and Hajime wants Tobio to be their boyfriend on Christmas. It's during practice and Tooru comes up with the perfect plan to get Tobio.Tobio is talking to his best friends when Tooru throws himself onto Tobio. Tobio yelps and falls forward but Tooru keeps them standing. Tooru keeps his arms around Tobio and rest his chin the youngest shoulder. 

"Stay after practice with me so I can teach you some things in private," Tooru says. 

"That don't sound promising," Akira says. 

"I won't hurt him don't worry," Tooru says smirking. 

"That smirking is not trusting," Hajime says walking up to the other four. 

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with them," Yuutarou says. 

"I'll stay," Tobio says tilting his head so he can see Tooru's face. 

Tooru smirks and tightens his arms around Tobio and brings his face to Tobio's ear. 

"Good, I'll make sure we have a very good lesson," Tooru whispers seductively in Tobio's ear. 

"Yeah, I'm not trusting this whole private practice thing," Akira says as Tooru pulls Hajime and Tobio away. 

Tooru stops and flips off Akira before continuing to drag the two boys. 

* * *

After everyone leaves, Tooru pulls Tobio to his chest. 

"Do you know how badly Iwa-chan and I want you? To mark you and make you ours, and now since we're alone, I'm gonna make that happen," Tooru says smirking down at the little boy. 

Tobio smiles up and jumps onto Tooru and wraps his legs around Tooru's waist. 

"Than make me your and Hajime's," Tobio says. 

Tooru smirks before pulling the boy into a kiss. Tooru gently lays both of them down onto the ground without breaking the kiss. He only breaks the kiss to remove Tobio's clothes. He begins kissing down his body till he's laying between the younger legs. 

"Such a pretty hole, never touched yourself before?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio shakes his head no and Tooru just chuckle and gets up. Tobio whine but Tooru hush him and grab the lube out of his bag. He goes back to the boy and lay between his legs once again. Tooru pour lube onto his fingers and warm them up. 

"This will hurt," Tooru says giving him a smile. 

Tobio nods his head and Tooru slips a finger inside of Tobio. Tobio tenses so Tooru kissed Tobio's thigh and stroke his member. Tobio relaxes and Tooru begins moving his finger. Tobio moans and leans his head back. Tooru smirks and adds another finger into Tobio. Tobio tenses but relaxes when Tooru rubs his thigh. 

* * *

Hajime is in his room thinking about Tooru and Tobio. He feels uneasy so he gets up and goes to the gym. When he walks into the gym, the sight he sees is not the one he was expecting. There in the middle of the gym, Tobio has his eyes close while letting out low moans and whimpers, while Tooru has four fingers inside Tobio and massaging his prostate. Now Hajime knows that himself and Tooru want Tobio to be theirs, but he didn't expect Tooru to work this fast. The look in Tooru's eyes makes Hajime frozen in place. Hajime feels himself getting excited so he walks over to the other two boys. Tobio opens his eyes when Hajime sits by his head. Tooru removes his fingers when Tobio goes to turn around. Once Tobio is on his hand and knees and paws at Hajime's sweatpants. Tobio gives him a pleading look up to Hajime. Hajime smiles and pulls down his sweat pants. Tobio grips his member and stare at it with wide eyes. 

"It's so big," Tobio says. 

"Yeah, he's pretty big," Tooru says chuckling.

"What about you Tooru?" Tobio asks. 

"How about Iwa-chan and I strip and you'll see," Tooru says crawling to be in front of Tobio. 

Tobio nods his head as the older boys stands up and strip. Before they can get back on their knees, Tobio sits on his knees and grip both of them. The groan when they feel Tobio's small hands around them. The pull Tobio's hands off them so that they can get on their knees. Tobio wraps his lips around Hajime's head no sooner he got on his knees.

"Shit," Tooru hisses when Tobio wraps his hand around him. 

They can tell how inexperienced Tobio is when Tobio pulls off Hajime with a pout, so they look at each other and smirk. Tooru wraps his hand around Tobio and helps him jerk him off. Hajime grips Tobio's hair and guides him up and down his dick. They let Tobio play with them, with the help of themselves. But when they start getting close, they makes Tobio stop.

"We wanna come inside you, is that okay?" Hajime asks as he pulls Tobio up to a kiss. 

Tobio nods his head after Hajime breaks the kiss. They reposition themselves so Tobio is laying on Tooru back to chest and Hajime is leaning over them. 

"Sorry Tobio," Hajime says. 

They not slams all the way into Tobio and keep Tobio still as he adjust to their size. Once he does, they slowly thrusts into him. They alternate before the synchronized their thrusts. They abuse Tobio's prostate and Tobio leave red marks down Hajime's arms. Tobio comes hard as the other two boys comes inside him. They get Tobio dress and clean their mess up. They end up spending the night at Hajime's house and they all go to sleep with Tobio between their arms. 

* * *

The next day at practice, Tobio is limping and Akira and Yuutarou are being very protective. So they walk over to Tooru and Hajime after the make sure Tobio is secure on Yuutarou's back. 

"You two explain why Tobio is limping," Akira says crossing his arms. 

"We made him ours," Hajime says hesitantly. 

"You didn't force to doing anything he didn't want, right?" Yuutarou asks. 

"We asked him before we did anything if he was comfortable with it," Tooru says. 

"Good, cause if you hurt our best friend we will haunt you and beat you," Akira says. 


	14. Kinkagekun: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio spend the night at Akira's house and they wake up to see Tobio is missing. So when they looks throughout the whole house, they go to the backyard and see Tobio is sitting in the snow playing. They decide to join their little princess in the snow. But Tobio gets cold so their boyfriends warm Tobio up and a very special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and please enjoy :)

Akira is the first one to wake up when he couldn't feel his princess. So when he opens his eyes, he sees Yuutarou but don't see his princess. So he sits up and wakes up Yuutarou so they can find their princess. They look in every room but they cannot find Tobio anywhere. So they open the front door and see that it had snow a lot. They look at each other and close the door. That is when they notice that Tobio's shoes and coat is gone. So they put on their and goes to the backyard. In the snow they see a black hunch over. When it move they see black hair that they notice from anywhere. 

"Having fun?" Yuutarou asks. 

Tobio turns their head and smiles at their boyfriends. 

"Yeah, sorry for not waking you two," Tobio says. 

"It's fine princess," Akira says walking down the stairs with Yuutarou. 

They build a snowman, make snow angels, and end it all with a Snowball fight. But when they notice Tobio is shivering, they force him into the house. They drink hot chocolate and Akira comes up with a way to warm up his princess. 

"Hey, do you want Yuutarou and I to fuck you?" Akira asks. 

Tobio nods his head and they make their way back to Akira's room. They quickly get rid of their clothes and Akira and Yuutarou attacks Tobio's chest and neck. Tobio moans and grips the pillow by his head when Akira shoves his tongue into him and Yuutarou takes Tobio dick all the way down. Tobio closes their eyes and enjoy the pleasure. He ends up coming quickly and arch his back. Akira leans back and Yuutarou licks Tobio clean before he pull away. 

"We're not done with you yet baby girl," Akira says smirking. 

They pull Tobio up and lays him down on top of Akira. Tobio spread their legs and looks up at Yuutarou while biting his lip. They feel fingers entering them. So they look down and see Akira is fingering them. 

"Still loose from last night I see, this is gonna be easier than I thought," Akira says while smirking. 

He removes his fingers and grips Tobio's waist and slams him down all the way. Tobio let out a loud scream as Yuutarou grips their legs and slam into him as well. Tobio arches fheir back once they locate their prostate. They set a rough pace and Tobio keeps letting out a few curse words and loud moaning and screaming. 

"You feel so good baby girl," Yuutarou says putting one of Tobio's legs over his shoulder. 

Yuutarou leans down and kisses Tobio as Akira attacks their neck. Tobio wraps their arms around Yuutarou and deepens the kiss. They feels Yuutarou shoving his tongue in and starts sucking on it as Akira bites Tobio's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Tobio screams comes all over their stomach as their boyfriends stops moving. 

"You're okay baby?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Yes, can you continue to fuck me?" Tobio asks. 

"Of course angel," Akira says smiling against Tobio's shoulder. 

They start thrusting into Tobio but only harder and faster. Tobio moans and throw their head back against Akira's shoulder and leaves more angry red lines on Yuutarou's back. Yuutarou hisses lean down and bites hard and draw blood on their other shoulder. Tobio moans louder and wraps one of his legs around Yuutarou's waist. All three of them come at the same time and collapse onto the bed. After a few minutes later, they all are curl of together and watching random movies. 

* * *

They all go to practice and thst goes smoothly. They even play on the snow for awhile. But when the three boyfriends are walking home, Tobio slips on ice and falls backwards against the snow. 

"Are you okay?" Akira asks chuckling. 

"Yeah," Tobio says grabbing their boyfriends hands. 

They pull them up and check for cuts and scratches. When they see none, they all walk to Yuutarou's house safely. They go to his room and get change into warmer clothes and curl up together on the bed. And just enjoy each other warmth as they watch more Christmas shows. 


	15. Hanakahemarsuiwaoi: Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas lights plus two boys who are done with decorating plus two being a smart ass plus one being confuse with untangling the lights equals with Tobio being stuck in the lights while his boyfriends nit pick in kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Also this going to be a fluff

Tobio and his boyfriends being decorating all day. They get the outside and the tree done but Tobio still want to do the stairs. But sadly Hajime and Issei are done and storms off to the kitchen when Tooru and Takahiro starts starting off. They follows the other boys which leaves Tobio in the living room alone with tangle up lights in front of him. He let out a sigh and attempt to untangle them. But things don't go his way and ends up with the lights tangle up around him. He hear his boyfriends in the kitchen nit picking at each other so he let out another sighs and tries to move his legs which causes to the lights around his neck tightens. He let out a gag sound and the arguing in the kitchen stops. He hear footsteps till Issei crouches down in front of him with a smile. 

"What happened to you?" Issei asks trying not to laugh. 

"I wanted to decorate the stairs and y'all left so I try to untangle them and yeah this is the outcome," Tobio says yanking his arm and makes another gag sound. 

Issei just smiles at him and feels hands moving the lights from his neck. Another pair works on one of his arm. Another pair on his other arm and Issei moves the ones on his legs. Once Tobio is free he lays backwards onto the ground. 

"Well let get back to decorating," Hajime says standing up. 

"But I though you guys was done decorating?" Tobio asks. 

"We will decorate since you likes it a lot, we will decorate till you're content," Takahiro says. 

Tobio smiles and takes Tooru's hand so he can stand up. Once they finish, they all collapse on the couch or on the floor and keeps Tobio in the middle of them. 

"So now what?" Issei asks. 

"Can we have hot chocolate?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, I'll make it," Tooru says standing up out of the floor and going to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna help him," Issei says getting up from the floor and going to the kitchen. 

The three boys on the couch just stays put and watch their boyfriends goes to the kitchen. Takahiro throws a blanket over the three of them and starts watching Christmas movies. The other comes back soon and hand everyone their drinks. Takahiro hands them a blanket and they go back to the floor and cover up and watch movies. That's how the spent the rest of the day. 


	16. Matsukage: Building A Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio spends the night at his boyfriend's house and the next day, they are snow in. But that don't bother Tobio since he can spend the day with Issei. They spend some time outside playing in the snow, building snowman, making snow angels, share some sweet kisses, and have a Snowball fight. When they go inside they hot chocolate and cuddle under a blanket on the couch and watch Christmas movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and please enjoy :)
> 
> This is going to be another short fluff :)

Tobio decides to spend the night with his boyfriend and glad he did to. Cause when they wake up, they notice that they are snow in. That doesn't bother them since they can have some more alone time. They get dress and eat breakfast before Tobio grabs their coats, scarfs, gloves, and shoes and take them to the back door. So Issei chuckle at him and they put the items on and they go outside. Tobio tackles Issei to the ground and kisses him. Issei kisses back and wraps his arms around his waist. Tobio giggles into the kiss and runs his cloth hands through Issei's hair. They eventually stand up and Tobio gets and idea. 

"Hey Issei can we build a snowman?" Tobio asks. 

"Sure," Issei says smiling. 

Tobio smiles wide and sits on his knees in the snow. issei sits beside him and they start making the snowman. While Tobio is working on the second half of the snowman, Issei goes inside to grabs some items to decorate their snowman. When he comes back out, Tobio is almost done with the second half. Issei walks up. To him and set the items down in the snow and help Tobio finish up the second half. They work together with the head and make it look good. Once they finish, Issei bends down and grabs the buttons as Tobio runs to the tree and grabs a couple of branches. Tobio giggles when he gets back and see Issei concentrating on putting the buttons on. 

"This is so much fun, and we should take a picture when we finish and send it to the chat," Tobio says putting the branches into the snowman. 

Issei glances at Tobio out of the corner of his eye and smiles. 

"Yeah we can do that," Issei says going back to placing the buttons on. 

Tobio giggles and places that last branch in the snowman. Issei finishes putting the buttons up and stands up. By this point both boys are wet but they don't mind. Issei kisses Tobio and Tobio wraps his arms around Issei and kisses him back. They break the kiss and Issei bends down and pick up the bowl that has more buttons and a carrot in it along with a scarf and beanie. Tobio grabs two buttons and place them on the snowman so that it can have eyes as Issei works on the mouth. When they finish with the eyes and mouth, Issei shoves the carrot into the snowman to make a nose. Tobio grabs the beanie and places it on the snowman head and Issei puts the scarf around the snowman neck. They step back and Issei reaches inside his coat and to his hoodie to grab his phone. 

"We should name it," Tobio says. 

"What do you want to name it?" Issei asks. 

"Matsukage," Tobio says. 

"Okay," Issei says taking a picture of the snowman. 

He sends it to the group chat which causes the group chat to blow up. Issei is putting his phone back in his hoodie when he is hit by a Snowball. Issei turns around and see Tobio standing there with another Snowball. So that's how they end up having a Snowball fight. Once they finish they go inside and change their clothes. Once they change they go to the kitchen and makes hot chocolate before cuddling up on the couch under a blanket and spend most of the day watching Christmas movies. 


	17. Hanakagematsu: Snow In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio goes over to spend the night with Takahiro and Issei. But during the night it snow enough that no one can get out. So Takahiro and Issei makes sure that Tobio's stay is a good stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio keeps looking out the window as Takahiro and Issei talk to the kitchen. 

"How can we prove that he's not a burden?" Issei asks. 

"Umm, maybe doing things he likes?" Takahiro asks. 

"Maybe," Issei says looking at Tobio as he looks outside. 

So they go into the living room and stand by Tobio. 

"Tobio you know that you're not a burden, right?" Takahiro asks. 

"Really?" Tobio asks hopefully. 

"Yeah," Issei says smiling. 

* * *

One thing led to another and Tobio somehow ends up having Takahiro's dick down his throat and has four fingers of Issei up his ass. 

"Fuck Tobio," Takahiro says leaning his back against the pillow when Tobio moans against him. 

Tobio looks up through his eyelashes up to Takahiro. 

"We can wait till we have you on our cocks," Issei says as he adds his thumb along with his other fingers. 

Tobio moans again as Issei remove his fingers from Tobio. Takahiro lifts Tobio up and put him on his and Issei's dicks. Tobio gasps as he take them all the way. None of them move till Tobio is adjusted to their sizes. Once he is they start a rough pace and abusing his prostate. Tobio moans and starts scratching Takahiro's back and arms. Tobio comes hard and they come deep inside him. So for the rest of the night, thet heee of them made love till Tobio passes out. 

* * *

The next day, they are still snow in so they decided to go outside and play in the snow for awhile. They slowly migrate to the couch under covers as they watch random shows. They're not paying much attention to the show cause Takahiro and Issei are kissing and leaving hickies all over Tobio's neck. Tobio is biting his lip as he jerk his two boyfriends off. He feels the breath picks up and feel hands moving to pull down his sweatpants. 

"Mmm," Tobio moans out. 

"You're up for another round Tobs?" Issei whispers hotly into his ear. 

Tobio nods his head and all of them jerk each other off till the had came twice. But they do end the day watching movies and shows for the remainder of the day. 


	18. Hanakagekin: The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is forgetful and he forgot to get a present for his two boyfriends. But with the help of Akira and Issei, they help him get the great present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Everyone knows Tobio is forgetful even Tobio himself. So when it's two days till Christmas and Tobio as nothing for his boyfriends. He starts to panic a little so he calls Issei and Akira to help him. They tell him to give himself as his present. Tobio agrees and decides to let them for their wildest link and let them control him for twenty-four hours. So he put on lingerie and an oversized sweater and top it all off with Crhistmas thigh socks. He lays on against the pillows and wait for his boyfriends to come home from practice. His phone goes off and he opens it up and see that Takahiro is telling him that they're coming home. After awhile, Tobio hears them talking downstairs. Their voices got louder and closer as his boyfriends makes their way to the bedroom. The door opens and they walk in and freeze in their spot.

"What's this?" Takahiro ask getting onto the bed. 

"I forgot about you presents and didn't get anything, so I decided to let you guys do wildest fantasies on me as well controlling me for twenty-four hours," Tobio says biting hip. 

"Hmm, than how about we do breath play as well of roleplaying," Yuutarou suggests. 

Tobio nods his head and feels Yuutarou's lips on his as Takahiro licks and bites his neck. 

"What kind of roleplaying do you have in mind?" Takahiro asks Yuutarou. 

"Well since he's our king, I was thinking maybe we can call him Majesty and have be a king and has his two servants, which is us, pleasure him by choking and fucking him roughly and into the mattress," Yuutarou says. 

"I like that, what do you think Tobio?" Takahiro asks. 

"Let do it," Tobio says. 

"What ever you say, your majesty," Yuutarou says smirking. 

* * *

Tobio stays in what he was wearing but now he's sitting at the desk as his boyfriends are sitting at the foot of the bed. Tobio let out a sigh and looks at his boyfriends who are on their phones. 

"You two," Tobio says fully facing them. 

"Yes your majesty," They say. 

"Pleasure me," Tobio says. 

"How so?" Takahiro says. 

"However you want but I just wanna feel pleasure," Tobio says. 

"Than can you please come over here so we can pleasure you, your majesty?" Yuutarou asks. 

Tobio gets up and goes between his boyfriends as they pushes him down onto the bed. 

"How do you feel about being choked?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Do whatever you want to me my servant," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou smiles down at him and wrap his hand around Tobio's neck and squeezes. Tobio's eyes glaze over as Yuutarou continue to squeezes and release Tobio's neck. Takahiro moves down Tobio's body and starts eating Tobio out. Yuutarou released Tobio's neck and see dark marks appearing. He looks back and see Takahiro fingering Tobio and leaving dark hickies all over his stomach and thighs. Takahiro looks up at Yuutarou and pull his fingers out of Tobio. 

"Maybe we should fuck him now, cause he does want us to pleasure him," Takahiro says. 

"I agree, and maybe one of us can fuck his mouth as well," Yuutarou says. 

"You're right we should," Takahiro says. 

Yuutarou straddles Tobio's chest as Takahiro throws Tobio's legs over his shoulders. They both thrusts into Tobio which causes Tobio to moan and arch his back. 

"Fuck," Yuutarou says as Tobio's sends vibrations up his dick. 

"You're good, your majesty?" Yuutarou asks pulling out of Tobio. 

"Yes, now continue," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou just smiles down at him and starts thrusting in and out of Tobio's mouth as he match the ruthless pace that Takahiro has set. Tobio has drool coming down his chin and keeps sending vibrations up Yuutarou. Takahiro starts jerking Tobio off with the pace of his thrusts. 

"I'm - I'm cumming," Takahiro says. 

Tobio comes into Takahiro's hand as the others comes deep inside of him. 

* * *

After everyone get out of the shower, they all cuddle on the bed. 

"That's was fun," Tobio says. 

"It was, we should do it again," Takahiro says. 

"We should," Yuutarou says. 

"You guys are cotrolling me for twenty four hours so you guys can do whatever you want with me," Tobio says falling asleep in his boyfriends arms. 

"We love you Tobio," They say. 

"I love you guys too," Tobio says falling asleep. 


	19. Hanakageoi: Christmas Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's boyfriends shows Tobio all the love he deserves.
> 
> Another fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio sitting on the couch watching a Christmas show as his boyfriends are in the kitchen cooking food for Christmas Eve. Tobio is greatful for his boyfriends and he's happy on his relationship. Even their families accepted Tobio and now he's apart of their families. 

"Tobio-chan, are you hungry?" Tooru asks standing in the doorway. 

"A little," Tobio says. 

"What do you want to eat?" Takahiro asks. 

"Umm, pizza? Or taco salad?" Tobio answers. 

"I'll make taco salad," Takahiro says. 

"Thank you," Tobio says. 

"No problem," Takahiro says. 

"I'll help cut up the lettuce and stuff," Tooru says. 

"Okay," Takahiro says. 

They go back into the kitchen and make more food as Tobio lays on the couch. 

* * *

They finish the food and the bring the food to Tobio. Tobio thanks them for the food and they go back to the kitchen to finish the food for tomorrow. By the time Tobio finishes his food, they finish up in the kitchen. Soon they all are cuddle on the couch watching the t.v. show Tobio had on. They notice Tobio is nervous about seeing their families cause Tobio never had a good family and he never got the right kind of love. 

"Tobio, they're gonna love you," Takahiro says. 

"I know, I just don't want to mess anything up," Tobio says.

"Trust me, you won't," Tooru says smiling. 

Tobio calms down and he brings Takahiro into a kiss. Takahiro kisses back and slide in his tongue. He feels Tooru lips on his neck leaving sweet kisses. Tobio breaks the kiss with Takahiro and kisses Tooru as Takahiro kissed his neck. The two boys are always showing love for Tobio that Tobio never experience before. Tobio feels their arms going around him as they break the kiss. They all cuddle up in the couch and the older boys keep their arms around Tobio. Tobio has to admit that he feels safe and comfortable in his boyfriends arms. He also know they love him with everything in them. Tobio wouldn't trade any of this for anything. 


	20. Hanakageiwa: Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio decides that him and his boyfriends should wear Christmas sweaters on Christmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"You are spoiled," Hajime says putting on his sweater. 

"Yeah, but you love me," Tobio says skipping over to him and kissing his cheek. 

"Also we're the ones who spoke him," Takahiro says putting on his coat. 

They finish getting ready and they leave and goes to Hajime's family house. In the car Tobio hums to Christmas music and slightly away side to side. Hajime and Takahiro look at him through the mirror and can't help but smile at him. 

"You are way to cute," Takahiro says. 

Tobio giggles and goes back to humming to the music. 

* * *

They make it to Hajime's house and opon entering, his family was complimenting on how cute they look. They blush and Hajime decides to take his boyfriends to his old room. They all lay on the bed and just stare up at the ceiling. Tobio is in the middle and he turns to one side and kiss H anime and turn to his other side and kisses Takahiro. He lays back down on the bed and the older boys leans over Tobio and starts kissing him. Soon they go down to the kitchen to eat and they make sure they sit by each other. 

"Thanks for the food mom," Hajime says. 

"I love cooking, I'm just glad you these came here, and I have to say you three look so cute together," His mom says. 

"Yeah, we do," Hajime says looking at his two boyfriends. 

Tobio blushes and Takahiro just smiles and looks down. 

"I love you Hajime," Both boys says. 

This time Hajime blushes and looks down at his plate. He feels a hand goes into his left hand so he look and see Tobio's hand in his. 

"I love you two as well," Hajime says. 

The rest of the visit goes by smoothly and they stop by their house to drop their presents off. They uses the bathroom and everything and they went to Takahiro's family house. 

* * *

They make it there and they go to Takahiro's room and share some sweet kisses. Of course that is after the family compliment them for how cute they look wearing matching sweaters. Soon they go down for food and like before Tobio is sitting between them. 

"Thanks for cooking mom," Takahiro says. 

"No problem, I'm glad I got to see you cute little boyfriend again," His mom says. 

"Yeah, I'm glad you got to see him again, he might not say this a lot but he see mine and Hajime's family as his family," Takahiro says. 

"He it part of our families," His mom says. 

Takahiro looks over at Tobio and see him blushing. The rest of the visit goes smoothly as well and they go home and fucks Tobio in his Christmas sweater. 


	21. Hanakagekun: Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyfriends are at Takahiro's family house for Christmas. But they're in a guest housea me things turn naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Right there!" Tobio screams as Takahiro found his prostate. 

Akira chuckles and guides Tobio back to his dick. Tobio moans and starts sucking his dick when Akira pulls his hair roughly. Akira and Takahiro smirks at each other before Akira pulls Tobio's hair again. 

"You're so good baby," Akira says. 

Tobio moans and looks up at Akira and feel Takahiro pulling his fingers out and gripping Tobio's hips and slamming all the way into Tobio. Tobio screams in pleasure and sends vibrations up Akira. Akira growls and grips Tobio's hair tighter as Takahiro sets a rough pace. Akira controls Tobio and fucks Tobio's mouth roughly. 

"You're so tight around me," Takahiro says. 

Tobio moans again and thrust back to meet Takahiro's thrusts. But Takahiro grips his hips tighter and starts fucking into him deeper. Takahiro reaches around and starts jerking of Tobio. Tobio comes first and the other two comes at the same time. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio sits into floor between Akira's legs and Takahiro is sitting beside Akira. They are opening gifts and Akira and Takahiro likes looking how Tobio's eyes light up when he opens a gift. After they finish opening gifts, they goes to the kitchen and eat Christmas dinner. After they eat dinner, Takahiro and Tobio goes to Akira's room and pack up their things as Akira stays in the kitchen. 

"Thank you mom," Akira says. 

"No need to thanks me, I'm glad that Tobio likes what he got," She says. 

"He's really to please, trust me," Akira says smiling. 

They finish up packing and they say goodbyes and they leave to have more fun at home. 


	22. Matsukagekun: Cooking Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio thought it would be fun to cook some food for Christmas Day with his boyfriends. But that was before things didn't go as plan and he gets covered in flour, eggs, and ingredients for the cake they was supposed to be cooking. But he gets revenge on his boyfriends and throws food at them and starts a food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Keep you hands out of the cookie dough," Tobio whines. 

Akira puts his hands up in defense and backs away from the cookie dough. They have been on the go for the past three hours and Tobio is getting snappy. Issei chuckles from where he's leaning against the table. Tobio just glance at him and goes back to putting the pan into the stove. When Tobio turns his back to his boyfriends, they look at each other and slowly and quietly make their way to the flour. They walk around the island and when Tobio turns around, they throws the flour onto him. Before he can reacts they grabs an egg and cracked it on Tobio's head. Tobio gasp and his boyfriends quickly make their way back around the island so they don't get killed. Tobio just stares at them as he walks to the island. 

"We're to young to die," Akira says putting his hands up. 

"Yeah and we love you too much," Issei adds. 

Tobio doesn't do anything but stare at them. The older boys look at each other when they get hit by something. They look back at Tobio and see that he just thrown flour onto them. 

"Oh it's on," Issei says grabbing more flour. 

That is how the end up running around the kitchen throwing ingredients at each other and making a mess out of the kitchen. Soon enough though, the older boys trapped Tobio in their arms and pepper kisses all over him. They look at the mess and Akira and Issei cleans up the mess as Tobio finished the cake and cookies. But when they all was on the couch chilling, Tobio thinks that maybe cooking wasn't such a bad idea. 


	23. Happy Birthday Tobio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tobio!! 
> 
> Tobio's boyfriends knows today's Tobio's birthday, so they work together and makes one of Tobio's fantasies a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It's not secret that Tobio finds everyone on his team attractived. But Tobio finds his boyfriends the most attractive and they always tease Tobio about it. One day they had a conversation and they get Tobio to tell them his biggest fantasy. That fantasy was to have the team fuck him in the gym. At first Tobio is afraid his boyfriends will be upset with him. But to his surprise they actually love that idea. So when Tobio's birthday comes by, they know what to do for his birthday. 

* * *

Akira is the first one to wake up out of the three. He sits down and looks down at Tobio before poking Yuutarou up. 

"Come on Yuu we need to see if the others are gonna be down for this," Akira says quietly so he doesn't wake up the birthday boy. 

Yuutarou groans but gets up but not before kissing Tobio's cheek. Akira does the same thing and they leave the room and goes down the stairs to the kitchen. Akira goes the group chat and calls everyone. Everyone but Tobio answers since he's a heavy sleeper. 

_In The Call:_

_Issei:_ _Whats up?_

_Takahiro: It's to early to be awake_

_Tooru: I agree_

_Hajime: Stop complaining_

_Issei:_ _Im not complaining also where's Tobs and Yuu_

_Akira: Tobs is sleeping and Yuu is beside me_

_Tooru:_ _Why am I not surprise that you three are together_

_Takahiro: Awe I wanna tell Tobs happy birthday_

_Akira/Yuutarou: About that_

_Hajime: what is it Yuu?_

_Akira: y'all know he's find all of us attractive, right_

_Issei: Yeah_

_Takahiro: Yep_

_Tooru:_ _Oh yea_

_Hajime: Definitely_

_Akira/Yuutarou: Well he has and fantasy that all of us fuck him in the gym and we really want to make his fantasy real for his birthday_

_Tooru: Wait so Tobio-chan wants all of us to fuck him?_

_Akira: Yeah_

_Hajime: I'm down for it_

_Issei: Same_

_Takahiro: I'll do it_

_Tooru:_ _I wanna do it to_

 _Akira:_ _Cool how about after practice today?_

_Issei: Cool_

_Takahiro: Sweet_

_Hajime: Cool_

_Tooru: Cool Cool_

Akira and Yuutarou hears light footsteps going downstairs so they hurry up and change the subject. Tobio leans against Yuutarou's back and wraps his arms around him. 

"Happy Birthday beautiful," Yuutarou and Akira says. 

"Oh they have something to tell you," Akira says motioning to the phone. 

Tobio peeks around his boyfriend and to the phone

_Tobio: Morning_

_Hajime: Morning and Happy Birthday_

_Issei: Morning and Happy Birthday_

_Takahiro: Mornin and Happy Birthday_

_Tooru: Mornin and Happy Birthday Tobio-chan_

_Tobio: Thank you_

They talk for a few more minutes before ending the call and Akira and Yuutarou cooks Tobio food. Well Yuutarou did cause Akira was to busy kissing and messing with Tobio. They trades places when Yuutarou keeps complaining and whining. Tobio throughout this whole time was giggling and keeping his boyfriends close to his body. 

* * *

At practice, Tobio is greeted by his team telling him 'Happy Birthday' and gives him gifts. Tobio thank them and they practice to sundown. After they clean up, Tobio feels arms going around his waist. He looks back and see Akira looking down at him. 

"What's up?" Tobio asks. 

"You remember the fantasy you told Yuutarou and I about?" Akira asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Akira chuckles and spins Tobio around his arms. 

"Well Yuu and I talked to everyone and they all agreed to it," Akira says smiling. 

Tobio's face brightens up and they turn around when they hear a lot of bickering. They see them laying out jackets as they keep bumping into each other. Well Tooru and Takahiro are. 

"Come on," Akira says guiding Tobio to the others. 

"Sit in the middle," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio does what he is told and sit in the middle of the jackets and looks up at his teammates. 

"How is this going to work?" Tobio asks sweetly. 

"We each gonna double you," Akira says. 

"And we're starting with the third years," Yuutarou adds. 

Tobio nods his head and watch as Tooru and Hajime sits on his sides. 

"What are we allowed to do?" Tooru asks. 

"Whatever you want," Akira says. 

They start as kissing his cheeks to his neck and up to his lips. Tobio kisses back and they break the kiss to strip Tobio. They lay Tobio down and Tooru kisses down his body as Hajime kisses Tobio's lips. After prepping they sit Tobio down onto their dicks. Tobio let out a loud moan and hides his face in Tooru's shoulder. 

"Fuck you so tight," Hajime hisses out. 

They slowly thrust into Tobio till Tobio is whining and begging for more. They comply and thrusts deeper and rougher into Tobio as Tobio scratches Tooru's back. Tooru hisses and it doesn't take them long to come deep inside of Tobio. They gently lift Tobio off of them and places him gently on the jackets. Takahiro and Issei sits by him and let Tobio pick the position. Tobio gets on his hands and knees and takes Takahiro's dick into his mouth. Issei grips Tobio's waist and gently shove into Tobio. They slowly fuck into Tobio but it soon turn into rough and deeper into Tobio. Tobio moans and takes what is given to him. Like before it doesn't last long and they end up coming deep inside of Tobio. They gently pull out and gently lay Tobio down since Tobio is close to his limits. Akira and Yuutarou sits by him and Yuutarou runs his hands through his hair. 

"Do you wanna continue?" Akira asks. 

Tobio nods his head so Akira gently places Tobio onto Yuutarou as he lays down. He settles between Tobio's legs and give him a smile before both of the slam into Tobio. Tobio arch his back and let out a whisper. Yuutarou turns his head and kisses Tobio to distract him from the pain. Once Tobio adjust to their sizes, they thrusts ruthless into him. They come quickly and once they pull out, everyone gently clean Tobio up and clean the gym.

* * *

At home, Tobio is curl up on Akira's chest as Yuutarou is sitting on the other end of the couch. 

"Did you have fun baby?" Yuutarou asks. 

Tobio smiles and nods his head. 

"That was a lot of fun," Tobio says 

"We're glad," Akira says. 

They watch random shows for the rest of the day and Tobio falls asleep between his two boyfriends. 


	24. Matsukagekin: The Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio, Issei, and Yuutarou trades gifts before they goes to Issei's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio wakes up last and he goes down stairs and see his boyfriends lounging on the couch on their phones. 

"Morning cutie," Issei says looking up to the stairs. 

"Morning my king," Yuutarou says tilting his head back. 

"Morning," Tobio says walking through the living room. 

He ruffles Yuutarou's hair and goes to the kitchen to get his milk. He goes back and sit between the older boys and stares at the presents on the table. 

"Do you want to open them now?" Issei asks. 

"If you want to," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou hums and grabs his gift and chuck it into Tobio's hands. Tobio giggles and rips open the gift and pulls out a smaller box. He looks over at Yuutarou and see him blushing as he bites his lips and looking away. Tobio opens the box and see a blue and black bracelet with a silver volleyball and heart on it. Tobio smiles and tackles Yuutarou into a hug. 

"I love it," Tobio says sitting back in his seat and putting ok the bracelet. 

Issei gets his present and chucks it into Tobio's lap. Tobio giggles again and opens it up to see a blue and black volleyball charm necklace. Like before he tackles Issei into a hug. 

"I love it as well," Tobio says sitting back up and putting the necklace on. 

Tobiol wana forward and grabs the presents off the table and throws them to his boyfriends. They rip them open and see a black and gold hoodies with a volleyball on them. They smile and pulls Tobio into a hug. 

"They're perfect," They whispers in his ears before kissing his cheeks. 

Tobio giggles and gives both of them a kiss on their lips. 

"Wait I have to show you something so stay here," Tobio says getting up. 

A couple minutes later, Tobio comes back down in a matching hoodie as his boyfriends. He gets back in his spot and his boyfriends cuddle them and watch shows. 


	25. Matsukageoi: Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping was fun for awhile but than Tobio notices that the more places they go the more it got crowded. So he clings to Issei and becomes a mute. Issei and Tooru read between the lines picks up whatever caught Tobio's eyes as a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio, Tooru, and Issei starts shopping in the morning. They thought it was the smart choice, which it was fort he first two stores. But by the third store, it's starts getting crowder and each store it is more crazier. Tobio's social anxiety starts kicking in and starts clinging to Issei's arm. But he become a must by the time they get to their last store they was going to. The older boys takes notice in this and they get whatever catches Tobio's eyes. Tobio smiles and the trip goes smoothly and soon Tobio finds himself back in car with a teddy bear in his lap. Tobio plays with it as his boyfriends puts the bags into the trunk. Once they get in they look back at him. 

"Are you better?" Tooru asks sweetly. 

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tobio says blushing. 

"It's okay baby, we know how your anxiety is," Tooru says smiling. 

Tobio smiles back and Issei drives home and they all cuddle on the couch as they eat pizza. Tobio is in the middle as he his boyfriends cuddle each of his sides. Tobio eyes keep closing and his head ends up on Tooru's shoulder. 

"Do you wanna take a nap?" Issei asks as he tucks Tobio in with his blue fleece blanket. 

Tobio nods his head and lays fully down on the couch and rest his feet on Issei's lap and his head on Tooru's lap. 

"Than just go to sleep beautiful," Tooru says running his hand through the youngest hair. Tobio falls asleep almost instantly and soon the older boys falls asleep as well. 


	26. Matsukageiwa: Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Christmas and a certain blue eye boys is wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Hajime wakes up and doesn't see Tobio anywhere, he sits up and shakes Issei awake. 

"Hmm?" Issei asks with his eyes closed. 

"Where's Tobs?" Hajime asks sitting u0 

Issei opens his eyes and looks around the room. 

"Downstairs?" Issei asks. 

They get out of bed and goes down stairs and see Tobio sitting on the couch watching a Christmas movie. The older boys can't help but smile at the younger boy. 

"Excited?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio looks at them and nods his head and goes back to the movie. Hajime and Issei chuckles and joins Tobio on the couch. 

"You need sleep cause we have to leave early tomorrow," Issei says running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"I know but I'm to excited," Tobio says smiling 

"How about we finish the movies and than tell you a Christmas Story to make you fall asleep," Hajime suggests. 

"Okay!" Tobio says excitedly. 

His boyfriends chuckles at him and cuddle up to him on the couch. But by the end of the movie, all three boys have fallen asleep on the couch. 


	27. Iwaoimatsukagekinkun: Merry Christmas Tobio!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's boyfriends make this Christmas one that Tobio won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoy this book
> 
> Merry Christmas!!

Tobio wakes up on top of Takahiro, as Issei is sleeping soundly beside them. Tobio smiles and sits up on Takahiro's lap. Tobio looks down at him before he gets between the two boys and starts bouncing on the bed. The older boys groans and Takahiro reaches over and grips Tobio's hips to make him stop bouncing. 

"We're up we're up," Takahiro says smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Merry Christmas," Tobio says to his older boyfriends. 

"Merry Christmas," They responds.

Tobio smiles and Issei pulls Tobio down into a quick kiss. Tobio kisses back and a few moments later, Takahiro pulls Tobio back into a kiss after Issei breaks the kiss. After another few minutes, they get up and Takahiro and Issei goes down stairs and Tobio goes to Akira's and Yuutarou's room. He sneaks in their room and see that they curl up together. Tobio smirks before running and jumping onto them. He hear them grunt before he feel arms go8ng around him. 

"Merry Christmas," Tobio says. 

"Merry Christmas," They say. 

They move around and sit up which causes Tobio to face plant to the sheets. He hear them chuckle and he sits up on his knees. 

"You're too cute," Yuutarou says ruffling Tobio's hair. 

Tobio leans into the touch and climbs into Yuutarou's lap. He kissed Yuutarou and wraps his arms around his neck. When he breaks the kiss, he climbs into Akira's lap and kisses Akira as he wraps his arms around his neck. When they break the kiss, Akira and Yuutarou goes downstairs with Takahiro and Issei as Tobio goes to Tooru's and Hajime's room. Likeb dfkre Tobio sneaks into the room and see Hajime is the little spoon. Tobio doesn't know how to wake these two up cause Hajime hates being waken up. But he sighs and jumps on his boyfriends. They don't move and stir so Tobio whines and some how straddles their sides and bounces. Hajime grunts and grip one of Tobio's leg. Tobio gets off them and they dit up against the head board. 

"Merry Christmas," Tobio says happily. 

"Merry Christmas," They says smiling. 

Tooru pulls Tobio into his lap and kisses Tobio hard. Tobio moans and grips his shirt in a tight grip. Once they break the kiss, Hajime pulls Tobio into his lap and kisses Tobio hard as well. Tobio grips Hajime's shirt and moans into the kids. Once they break the kiss, they all get up and goes downstairs with the others. They're all sitting on the couch and love seats. Tobio squeals and goes by the tree and sits down and stares at Hajime. Since Hajime is the man of the house, he is in charge of handing out all the presents. So hajime just chuckles and shakes his head and goes sit beside Tobio. 

"You're excited," Hajime says teasingly. 

Tobio smiles and nods his head. Tooru goes and sit beside Yuutarou and watch his baby open presents. 

* * *

After they finish opening presents, they have lost Tobio in his pile of clothes, toys, and wrapping paper. 

"Um, guys look at Tobio," Akira says. 

They look towards the stairs and see Tobio in a cute Santa dress with thigh socks. Yuutarou goes up to him and picks him up and carries him to the couch. 

"What this for?" Yuutarou asks running his hands up and down Tobio's thighs. 

"You're guy's present," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou pins Tobio down to the couch and all or then made love. So yeah, Tobio had a really good Christmas this year. 


End file.
